


狡兔三窟

by Chestcat



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 01:45:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17255279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chestcat/pseuds/Chestcat
Summary: 篮球队队长遇到了一个很有故事的女孩子。





	狡兔三窟

“呐，听说在这天交往的话会有好运哦～”女孩子笑的眼睛弯弯嘴角也弯弯，栗子色的头发在阳光下闪啊闪，她对着横山露出两颗小兔牙，“学长，要不要和我交往看看？”

…

性格相性上来说，横山认识安子纯属偶然。但是他总能从一些不同年级男生的闲聊中听到这个小姑娘的名字，拥有百分百甜度笑容的人气学妹，这是他总结了各种只言片语得出的结论。

安子本人究竟什么样子，横山一点都不清楚。

好奇固然是好奇的，但高冷的横山学长即使有天大的好奇心，也拉不下面子跑去扒窗户偷看。只能每次在安子走过校园时，用眼神穿过一堆大惊小怪的男生瞥两眼看个大概。粗略算下来，离安子最近的一次就是上个月她来找同班的昴子商量文化祭的时候，虽然当时只能看到安子有着圆圆栗色后脑勺的娇小背影。

这天横山打完球，把汗湿的金发拨到脑后，一只手拎着书包往回走。傍晚微凉的风舒服的很，他决定绕个道回家，顺便在熟识的婆婆那里买一盒久违的炒内脏。

婆婆家的炒内脏原料来自新鲜的肉店，配着特色酱汁在铁板上翻炒，300円一盒的价格对于青春期长身体的男孩子来说，不光价钱合适，还能吃个八分饱。

“啊～生为大阪人感觉真好。”  
横山一边吸溜着空气吃着一边感叹。

正在吃的忘乎所以的时候，不远处传来不太清晰的对话声，其中一个偏高的声线里似乎带了点哭腔。

“求求你…不要…”  
声音更加清晰了，不难听出是个女孩子。

横山停下脚步和筷子，站在原地四处打量，试图分别出声音的来源。本身不是繁华的小街区此刻只有三三两两的行人，从主街道上分支出的小巷更是人迹罕至。经过快速的判断，横山肯定对话声正是从不远处的一条死胡同里传来的。他三步并作两步跑过去，不出所料，三个不良少年正围着一个娇小的女孩子，像是铁定不会有人来似的，嘴里一边说着下流话，一边对女孩子推推搡搡。

“喂！”横山对着他们的背影吼了一句。  
“干什么呢！”

对方像是没有听到一样，动作只停滞了一瞬，就继续流里流气的调戏着女孩子。娇小的少女低着头，带着哭腔恳求着。

“我要回家…你们不要这样…”

敬酒不吃吃罚酒，横山把饭盒摔到地上，一个箭步冲上去，对着其中个子偏高的不良就是一脚，运动万能毕竟不是白叫的，对方被踢的飞出去一米多远，躺在地上呲牙咧嘴。另外两个看见染着金发一脸杀气的横山，悻悻地收回对着女孩子推搡的手，小声骂骂咧咧地扶起地上躺着的同伴，恶狠狠地瞪了横山一眼，互相搀扶着走了。

女孩子从阴影中走出来，这时横山才真正看见对方的脸和耐看柔和的五官，女孩子抬头，漂亮的眼睛湿漉漉地望着横山，咧开嘴露出两颗小兔牙，像极了一只软乎乎的小兔子。

“学长，真的太谢谢你了。”

“啊…嗯”  
刚才还锋芒毕露的篮球队长此刻在女孩子面前乱了手脚，他不知所措的伸手挠了挠头，故作镇静地从鼻子里发出一两个音。

女孩子走上前一步，抬头望向横山，这举动吓得他退了半步，毕竟自己以外只有昴子知道校园人气王其实是个还没恋爱过的纯情Shy Boy的事实。突如其来的近距离让横山彻底乱了方寸，一双眼睛四处乱瞟。

“你是横山学长吧。”  
女孩子甜甜的对着他笑，  
“果真和大家说的一样帅气呢。”  
她大大方方地对着横山自我介绍：“我叫安子，是高一的新生。”

横山到处游离的眼睛在听到对方名字后落回到面前小兔子的身上，女孩子柔软的发丝在夕阳下闪着金光，笑容的灿烂程度丝毫不输给夕阳。被那双亮晶晶的眼睛盯着，横山感觉自己心跳漏了一拍。

“那个…”女孩子似乎又想起了什么，小手把格子裙揉的皱巴巴的，一脸欲言又止的表情，“学长…能送我一段路嘛。”她抬头望着横山，睫毛上还挂着几点泪珠，委屈地扁了扁嘴。“我害怕…”

横山的一点点自尊在汹涌的柔情攻势化成一滩春水，结结巴巴的应了做了护花使者的要求。

今天的黄昏格外的长，橘色的夕阳照的身上和心里都暖洋洋的，为了照顾娇小的女孩子，横山特地放慢了脚步，防止对方没跟上还时不时地用余光瞥一两眼。安子是典型的自来熟，一路上都在有一搭没一搭地聊着天，横山内心的不自在感在女孩子笑容下消逝的无影无踪。

高大的金发少年一直把小学妹送到家门口，看着安子从挂着一堆挂饰的包里掏出钥匙，扭身抬头望向横山，露出小兔牙笑眯眯的开口：  
“真是谢谢你呀，横山学长。”

横山的心慢了半拍。  
笑颜+上目线真的太狡猾！

结果，高人气的篮球队长在学妹面前没发挥半分自己的魅力，手忙脚乱地像是恶作剧被抓包的孩子，挠着头随便应付了几句不知道是哪国的语言，逃也似的离开了安子的家门口。

“学长…还会说俄罗斯语嘛？”  
安子歪着小脑袋想。

此后的日子里，横山对这个小学妹就有了或多或少的留意，纵然有点维护高冷形象的自尊，每次男生们八卦的时候总会装作若无其事地听上一两句，打球的话也会在安子路过的时候故意投一个漂亮的三分。

比起暗搓搓耍小把戏的篮球队长，人气学妹的应对称得上是落落大方。学校里遇见横山的时候安子总会元气的打招呼，放学路上看到了刚打完球的学长也会追上去聊几句，天气热的时候还会邀请对方去买些刨冰边走边吃。对话内容从天气聊到上课，相当不痛不痒。

对于横山来说，他一方面心猿意马的认为安子对自己有那么几分喜欢，另一方面对方光明正大的态度反而让他打起了退堂鼓。一颗少男心像是沙漠里的风滚草，被抛过去又吹过来。

…

时间在酸甜的情绪里过的飞快，作为被动选手No.1的篮球队长，眼睁睁看着安子从西式外套换到针织衫再到短袖白无本，袖子下露出的一截藕白的肌肤挠的心里发痒。可喜可贺，名为喜欢或爱的那壶佳酿在蝉鸣的六月终于酿成了。

很快了，很快我就要和她表白。  
横山不止一次在心里这么说。

这天，他又借口看风景坐在窗户旁边，若有所思的盯着操场。教室外偷看的女孩子纷纷红了脸，白皙的少年被窗外的暖风吹拂着，金色的柔软发丝随风飘扬，啊，今天的学长也是王子气质满满呢。

“喂！”横山脑袋上挨了重重一下，“眼睛快掉到操场上了，痴汉。”青梅竹马的昴子眼睛瞪的溜圆，一副恨铁不成钢的样子。“爱情这种东西，就是先下手为强，你不出手，自然有人会抢走她的。”猫眼的女孩子振振有词。

横山本来想反驳几句，后来想起眼前这位是曾经只用三天搞掂那个狸猫脸老师的狠角色，吭哧半天悻悻地闭上嘴。

“还有啊。”昴子表情忽然八卦起来，“刚才我看见安子上天台了，和一个男生。”她伸出一根涂着草莓色指甲油的手在横山面前晃了晃，“好像是一年级的A君吧，你不去确认一下吗？”女孩笑的一脸幸灾乐祸，“要被捷足先登了哦～”

横山感觉自己心跳漏了半拍，反应过来时身体已经开始往教室门口走。“这次要是被你那一口毒奶说中了。”他恶狠狠地回头盯着一脸事不关己的昴子，“我就把你上次为了送丸山老师手作巧克力，结果弄的满手伤口还硬说是买的那件事告诉他。”然后不顾后面大呼小叫的青梅竹马，出了教室门开始向天台狂奔起来。

三步  
两步  
一步

明明还差一步就可以打开天台的大门，明明之前是飞奔而来，白皙修长的手抖的已经抓不住把手，为了平定情绪，横山开始大口深呼吸，体内二氧化碳的大量排出让他的心跳开始加速，冷汗浸湿了校服短袖，金发湿答答的贴在额头上。虽然不愿意看见安子接受或进行告白的样子，但是为了防止打扰到对方，横山慢慢地把门开了一个缝，安子娇小的背影映入眼帘。

“一帮废物！”  
一个略低的女声从门外传来。

横山愣住了，莫非天台上除了安子还有别的女孩子？  
他把门又开大了几公分。

和想象中90度鞠躬的男孩，或者通红着脸拿着情书的女孩不一样，安子面前齐刷刷的跪着三个男生，栗色头发的女孩子叉着腰站在前面。

“你们脑子里是蛋黄酱吗！就这一个请求还说做不到！”女孩子听起来格外气急败坏，“我说让你们再去那个巷子堵我去啊！一帮废物！蠢猪！连这都做不到养你们有什么用！”

“因为…因为横山前辈真的太可怕了！上次被他踢完腰疼了一个星期！我们还想多活几年！”男生们跪在地上瑟瑟发抖，其中一个个子偏高的还带了点哭腔。“大姐头！我们真的不行啊！”

然后，穿着短袖的女孩子以一个极其流氓的姿势蹲在三人面前，猛的扯住一个的头发，被强迫抬头男生疼的呲牙咧嘴。“我告诉你们，姐姐我啊，这次就看中他了。”女孩的弹舌相当流利，“啧，谁叫横山那小子真是个榆木脑袋，暗示了那么久屁都蹦不出一个。”女孩松了手，被拽头发的男生赶紧继续低头乖乖土下座。

“行了行了，我也没必要和你们几个计较。”安子摆了摆手，“不在那条巷子堵也行，反正下次你们给我想点招，我这次一定得把他搞到手。”

“还有，门后面那个，不想死就站出来。”  
女孩子突然来了一句。  
“听的很爽是吧。”她连头都没回，一边说话一边开始活动手脚，小小的拳头嘎吱作响。

正在脑中疯狂消化信息量的横山被突然点了名，吓得一激灵，赶紧开门走出来。

安子回头，看到微微颤抖的金发少年一步步从门后挪出来，愣了半晌，然后挑起嘴角露出一个狡诈的笑。

“横山学～长！”  
女孩子三步并作两步蹦过来，对着他露出一个标准甜度满分的笑容，“学长真的好调皮哦！发现我的秘密了！”  
她有点害羞的用小兔牙咬了咬嘴唇。  
“所以…学长要和我交往哦～”  
女孩子笑的眼睛弯弯嘴角也弯弯，栗色的头发在阳光下闪闪发光。

横山半张着嘴，眼前甜甜的安子让他有种刚才在做梦的错觉，暗恋对象的突然表白让他身体先大脑一步点了头。

“哇～好开心哦！”  
娇小的女孩子蹦了两下，像极了一只软乎乎的小兔子。“那，以后就请学长多多关照啦！”安子圆圆的两颊泛起红晕，“不然的话…”  
女孩子眼睛亮晶晶的看着他，然后踮起脚，扶着横山的肩膀，把嘴凑到耳边，突然缩小的身高差让横山脚下软了一瞬。女孩子微热的气息打在耳廓上，白皙的耳廓红了一片。

“不然的话，灭了你哦～”

END


End file.
